I am just a girl
by Serap-89
Summary: my first song fic! yay! the song is by my fav. band ABBA. Helga wakes up, and has a pretty normal day, until Arnold asks her to meet him in the park after school.


Ah, I know I have to many fan-fic's out, but I'm in a mood to write at the moment, and knowing  
me I'll forget my idea in two minutes if I don't write it now! Ok, here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: you know what I'll say, so why do I even bother? I never have, never will, own Hey  
Arnold! Got that? Yeesh! I'm just a 13 year old girl here people, I don't own any cartoon, or  
anything! (Smacks self) hey it works! sorry people, I kinda went crazy for a minute. On with the  
fan-fic! I also don't own the song. It's a song by my fav. band ABBA!  
  
  
Helga wakes up, gets dressed and walks over to her mirror in her room. She scowls. 'I may be a  
girl, but I'm sure not the daintiest thing you ever saw.' she thought.  
  
  
[i]I am just a girl, one among the others, nothing much to say Plain and simple girl, not a special  
type in any way Just one look, and you will surely see That the truth is nobody is me It's an evil  
world that has only made me a girl[/i]  
  
  
she stomps out the door of her room, and down the stairs. "Miriam! Where's my lunch?!" she  
storms over to a sleeping Miriam. "MIRIAM!!"  
  
"Huh? Wha-oh Helga, what is it dear?" Miriam said sitting up from the puddle of saliva.   
  
Helga rolled her eyes. "My lunch; where is it?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Oh, your lunch, yeah." Miriam stands up, and walks around the kitchen looking for it. "Maybe I  
put it over here..." she looked in the living room. She came back into the kitchen carrying the  
lunch box. "Here it is Helga."  
  
Helga swipes the lunch box out of Miriam's hands, and surveys the contents. "Miriam... all that's  
in here is a energy bar, and a thermos with nothing in it." she looked up from the lunch box to see  
that Miriam was asleep again. "Rrrrrrrr..." she stormed out of the house in a huff. She got into the  
bus, and sat next to Phoebe. "Hey Pheebs, how's it going?" she said flopping down next to her  
best friend in the world.  
  
"Hello Helga. I'm doing just fine. How are you doing?" Phoebe replied, looking at her taller  
blonde friend.  
  
"Fine, Pheebs." Helga took out her lunch box from the backpack, and glared at it as if she was  
waiting for it to add something to the contents.   
  
Suddenly Arnold turns around to see Helga. "Helga, can you meet me at the park today after  
school?" he asked making Helga look up at him with a puzzled look. "I want to tell you  
something."  
  
Helga stares at him for a minute, until finally reacting. "Sure football head, I have nothing better  
to do." she looked back down at her lunch box. Inside she was jumping for joy that he asked her  
to go to the park with him [b]ALONE[/b].   
  
Arnold gave Helga a cute half smile. "Thanks, Helga." he then turned back around looking out the  
window next to him.  
  
Later that day after school Helga ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the park. When she  
finally reached the park she sat down on a bench that gave a perfect view of the lake. "Hi Helga."  
she heard Arnold say behind her, and she turned around. He sat down next to her. "Helga, you  
know that day on the FTI building when you said that you loved me?" he asked, and just as Helga  
was about to state that she was just caught in the heat of the moment Arnold held up his hand in  
front of her. "No, I know you didn't mean that 'caught in the heat of the moment' or whatever we  
said it was. I know that you love me. I have noticed that you go behind those trash cans and resite  
poems about me. I've caught you doing it several times. Well, I've been thinking about how I feel  
about you..." he paused for a minute, and looked down at his feet.  
  
  
[i]I am just a girl, not the kind of woman men would like to meet Just another girl no-one ever  
looks at in the street But today, I can't believe it's true When you smiled and whispered "I love  
you" Darling I could see, I was meant to be your girl[/i]  
  
  
he looked back up at Helga and smiled. "I love you too." he whispered. Helga's eyes grew wide.  
Almost as wide as saucers. Helga smiled, and leaned back against the back of the bench.  
  
"Is that true?" she asked sounding like she just found a million dollars on the floor. Arnold  
nodded his head slowly.  
  
"I love you, and I will for my whole life." he leaned closer to Helga, and Helga leaned closer to  
him.  
  
[i]It's a funny feeling when you get to love someone And thinking that he'll never look your way  
But then he says he loves you, and life has just begun It's so much more than any words can  
say[/i]   
  
They kept leaning in, until finally their lips touched. Arnold put his arms around Helga, and she  
put her arms around him. They stayed like that for about a minute, then pulled away. "I love you."  
Arnold said again, making Helga giggle.  
  
"I love you, and always have." Helga replied. "Well, I better be getting home. Ol-ga's coming for  
a week, and I'll get in trouble with Big Bob if I'm not home early." she snarled, and they both  
stood up. Arnold took Helga's hand, and they began to walk away from the bench where Arnold  
first told Helga he loved her...  
  
  
  
[i]I am just a girl, not the kind of woman men would like to meet Just another girl no-one ever  
looks at in the street But today, I can't believe it's true When you smiled and whispered "I love  
you" Darling I could see, I was meant to be your girl[/i]  
  
  
La la la la la, la la la la la-la, la la la la laaa La la la la la, la la la la la-la, la la laaa But today, I can't  
believe it's true When you smiled and whispered "I love you" Darling I could see, I was meant to  
be your girl 


End file.
